paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex and Ella's Dream Come True
One morning, Ella started to feel strange. She and Rex go to see what's happening to her. Then they realise that their dream is about to come true. Rex Weathers Ella Weathers Rosie Marshall Katie Ryder Chase Skye Rocky Zuma Rubble The Weathers Storm On: EllaXRex Weathers Pups It was 5:00 in the morning in Adventure Bay. Everyone was asleep. All but one. Ella. She wasn't feeling good. Her husband Rex was asleep next to her. Ella: Rex. Rex. Rex: Huh? What is it? Ella: I feel funny. Rex: Come here love. Ella snuggled next to Rex. Rex: Where do you feel funny? Ella: Around my belly. Rex: We'll see Rosie later. Ella: Okay. At morning, Rex and Ella walked out of their doghouse and looked for Rosie. They found here eating breakfast. Rex: Rosie. Rosie: Oh hi Rex. Hi Ella. Ella: G'day. Rex: Hey Rosie. Could you take a look at Ella? She's feeling strange. Rosie: Okay. Come with me. Rex and Ella followed Rosie to the check up area. Rosie: Now just lay down here. Ella: Okay. Ella lay down on the examination table. Rosie took out her Ultrasound Scanner. Rex just sat down and before long...fell asleep. Rosie thought it was cute. Rosie: He looks cute when he's asleep. Ella: Shhh. Don't say that to loud. They both chuckled as Rosie got to work. She put the Scanner over Ella's abdomen. She soon saw the result on the screen. Rosie: I can see the reason you were feeling weird. Ella: Why? Rosie: Those things on the screen are Puppies! Ella: Puppies! Rex woke to the noise. Rex: Puppies! Rosie: Yip. You two will be parents in 2 and a half months. Rex was so happy that he fainted and fell over! Rosie and Ella chuckled. Rosie: Hehe. He's funny. Ella: I know. Ella got up and walked out. She went off to tell the others. She saw them getting ready to go to the beach. Ryder: Hey Ella. Where's Rex? Ella: At the check up area. He fainted of excitement. Rubble: For the beach? Ella: No. Chase: Then what? Ella: I'm pregnant! Skye: Really?! Ella: Yip. Skye: Oh my goodness! Ryder: How long until they are born? Ella: 2 and a half months. Rocky: Oh boy! Just then Rex walked up with Rosie. Rex: Hey. I woke up. Rosie: I helped him. They all laughed. At the beach, the Pups all played. But Rex and Ella didn't. They sat next to Ryder and Katie. Katie: Why don't you play with the Pups? Ella: I would love to. But I want to be careful now. Katie: Why? Rex: Puppies! Katie: Really?! Wow! Ella: Yeah! I know! Got to wait 2 and a half months. But they will come. Katie: They will. Katie rubbed Ella's tummy gently. She giggled. 2 and a half months later Ella was resting in the Lookout on a cushion. Skye was next to her. Skye: I wonder how much longer it will be until.... Just then Ella let out a huge scream! Skye: Are you okay Ella?! Ella: No! I think the Puppies are coming!!! Skye: Don't worry! I'll get Rosie! Ella: Hurry Skye!!! HURRY!!! Skye went as fast as she could! She went to Katie's where Rosie and Marshall were. Skye: Rosie!! Ella thinks the Puppies are coming!! Rosie: Okay! I'm coming! Marshall: Me too! Katie: Don't forget me!! They all ran back to the Lookout. By this time the whole Lookout had heard Ella. Everyone was with her. All but Rex. He was on duty in town. Chase: Don't worry Ella! Skye will be back with help! Ella: I hope so!!!! OWWWWW!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! Zuma: Just keep breathing Ella!! You'll be just fine! Just then Skye ran in with Rosie, Marshall and Katie behind her! Rosie: Right everyone out! Everyone did as they were told. Ryder called Rex. Ryder: Rex! Rex: Yeah mate? What is it? Ryder: Ella's having her Puppies! Rex: What?! NOW?! I'm coming!! Rex started his Mclaren and raced off! Meanwhile Ella was in a huge amount of pain! Katie: It's okay Ella! Marshall: Yeah! It will be over very soon! Rosie: Not long now! Rex arrived back at the Lookout. He raced over to everyone who was outside. Rex: Where is she?!!! I need to see her! Ryder: Calm down Rex! Rex: How can I calm down?!! My Wife's having Puppies!! Rex was so panicked that he fainted! 30 minutes later Katie came out. Katie: You can go in now. Ryder: Let's let poor Rex in first. The Pups had been shaking Rex all the time. He finally woke up. Rex: Huh? What's going on? Katie: Go in Rex. Or should I say, the newest father in town. Rex ran in like a torpedo! Rex: Ella! Ella! Ella was weak. But she was awake. Ella: Rex. Rex: Where are they? Ella moved her foreleg. And snuggled up next to her were 4 little Puppies. 2 Boys and 2 Girls. Rex smiled and lay next to Ella and their Newborns. He started to get tears in his eyes. Ella rested her head down looking their pups. Rex put his next to them. Everyone else came in quietly and saw Rex and Ella with their Newborns. Rex and Ella's Dream had come true. That Evening Rex and Ella named their Newborns. The names were Gloria, Scowler, Silvana and Saber. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Love Stories Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story